Un corazón roto
by Tatjash
Summary: La doctora Temperance Brennan se mira al espejo, y se siente irracional, triste, con el corazón roto... nunca se había sentido así, pero todo es por una razón y se llama Seeley Booth...  puede contener spoilers de la 6ª temporada


Para Jannette espero haber pasado el reto ^^

**Un corazón roto**

¿Así que era eso lo que se sentía?

Ese fue el pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza a Temperance Brennan cuando parada ante el espejo del cuarto de baño, observaba su rostro bañado en lágrimas, roto por la angustía de haber perdido.

Había perdido contra una dura rival, alguien que cogió al vuelo la oportunidad de su vida. No podía sentirse más angustiada al pensar aquello. Era su vida la que iba a vivir Hannah, la odiaba. Ciertamente no era así, solo la envidiaba y le dolia profundamente en su interior. Todo era culpa de ella, Booth le había propuesto darle todo y ella prefirió conformarse con el nada. Un nada que no parecía tan vacio como en aquellos momentos.

Quería llorar, gritar, patalear como una niña pequeña. Quería presentarse en casa de Booth coger de los pelos a… a aquella oportunista y echarla, ella estaba antes. Pero no era racional y tampoco justo. Había rechazado a Booth, el ir solamente haría más que complicar las cosas. Cosas que no estaban muy bien en aquellos momentos.

Desde que habían regresado las cosas nunca habían sido como antes, lo intentaron. Brennan y Booth volvieron, trabajaron juntos, pero las cosas ya no eran de la misma forma, estaban demasiado frias entre los dos, demasiado profesionales, sobretodo en la actitud de Booth hacia a ella. Y luego apareció Hannah.

Ella intentó acercarse a ellos, pero tuvo que apartarse. No pudo soportarlo. No podía soportar ver a Booth comportarse como un tonto enamorado…. Pero lo más revelador de todo aquello, es que Booth miraba a Hannah, como la había mirado a ella en los últimos cinco, seis años, como antes de esos siete meses distanciados. Pero había estado tan sumamente ciega, que no había sido capaz de verlo. De ver como Booth la amaba y como lo seguiria haciendo si no hubiera tomado el camino equivocado.

Y ya no aguantó más. Las lágrimas regresaron cual indundación, arrastrando todo a su paso conviertiendolo lo que arrasaban en una catástrofe. Nunca se había sentido así, no podía dejar de llorar, temblaba, un nudo en el estómago la sobrecogía y su corazón latía con excesiva intensidad.

Por su cabeza, pasaban pensamientos irracionales, demasiado. Se sentía morir, y aquello la asustó. Tanto que no pensó y corrió hacia su telefono móvil y torpemente consiguió escribir unas palabras…

"_Te necesito"_

Pero cuando se dio cuenta a quien lo había enviado, empalideció aún más. Su intención era Angela pero sus dedos marcaron Booth, los dos nombres eran contiguos en su listin telefónico. Así que volvió a teclear para escribir una disculpa, de que no iba a dirigido a él, hacer tal vez una broma, pero el destino, tiene un sentido del humor muy negro… se quedó sin bateria. Y el cargador estaba en el Jeffersonian. Y no tenía un telefono fijo al que poder acceder.

Con un poco de suerte, Booth no vería ese mensaje, no eran horas y estaría placidamente dormido, abrazado a su novia. Ese pensamiento hizo que Brennan tirara su móvil contra la pared y vió como este se destrozaba en pedazos. Sintió como si el telefono se hubiera solidarizado con ella de alguna forma, porque se sentía de la misma manera, totalmente rota.

Se arrodilló, no se sentía con fuerzas, tal vez debería ceder al dolor, a la irracionalidad, a que la tristeza la embargara.

Su cuerpo, fue cayendo poco a poco al suelo hasta que pudo apoyar su cara contra la fría superficie y aquella sensación le gustó. Fue como si su cuerpo estuviera en calma. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando, se sentía cansada. Pero, no quería dormirse porque entonces las pesadillas resurgirían, una y otra vez. Así, que estuvo luchando contra si misma durante minutos, muchos minutos, pero no había ganado esta batalla tampoco y se sintió desfallecer.

Pero entonces, un estruendo sonó tras ella.

Sin levantarse, giró con su cuerpo y se encontró a su altura la puerta de su casa en el suelo, unas zapatillas de deporte, subió su vista recorriendo el pantalón gris de chandal de lo que intuía un hombre, ascendió hasta encontrarse una camiseta negra de manga corta pegada al cuerpo de unos abdominales bien definidos y la cara de Booth para finalizar, en su rostro había preocupación.

No le dio importancia, posiblemente era parte de su sueño, así que decidió regresar sin más a su posición inicial, y la mejilla sintiendo el frio bajo ella….

-Huesos ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la voz de Booth, que ahora se encontraba de cuclillas a su lado

-No- se soprendió responiendo con voz llorosa y sus ojos volvieron a empañarse.

Booth se puso de pie, pasó por encima de Brennan intentado no pisarla y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella. Puso la palma de su mano en su otra mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó esta vez de una forma más dulce, mientras empezó acariciar aquella mejilla.

-Que importa – se regodeó en su negatividad.

-A mi me importa – contestó comprensivamente Booth

Ella se atrevió a mirarle….

-Ya no, tienes a Hannah – le recordó con depresión

Booth arqueó la mirada sin entender. Luego se recostó en el suelo igual que ella para mirarla cara a cara….

-Siempre me importarás, Temperance, eres mi huesos ¿recuerdas? – sonrió…

-Eso me lo dices porque esto es una pesadilla, pero en realidad estás en la cama con ella – respondió irracionalmente volviendo a llorar…

-Estoy aquí ¿no me ves? ¿no me sientes? – su mano desdencio de la mejilla al brazo de ella.

-Solo veo y siento lo que quiero ver y sentir, no eres real – indicó esta vez

-Eso no es racional – le dijo Booth

-Lo se – intentó sonreír Brennan entre lágrimas

-Pues eso lo arreglo yo en un minuto. – manifestó Booth que de un salto se puso de pie y cogio a la doctora en brazos…

-¿Dónde me llevas? – inquirió – quiero volver a donde estaba.

-No mereces estar por los suelos, no eres un trapo, ni una cosa inservible, te recuerdo que eres la antropóloga más laureda, una escritora de éxito. Eres Temperance Brennan- le recordó - ¿qué mas quieres? – preguntó intentando hacerla volver a la realidad, mientras abría las llaves del agua de la ducha introduciéndola dentro con ropa y todo.

-A ti – contestó sin más.

Seeley la observó. Con calma, sorprendido si, pero con la sensación de que su corazón había esperado aquello, sintió como este volvía a latir con tanta fuerza como había dejado de hacerlo aquella noche en que le dijo que quería intentarlo, un año atrás, tal vez más, no había querido contar los meses, ni lo días. Solo recordaba el dolor de sentirse rechazado. Y ahora ella le estaba diciendo aquello…

No se lo pensó, sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que debería esperar a que ella se recompusiera, sabía que podía no ser el momento… pero tal vez no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como aquella. Se metió en la ducha con ella a sabiendas que iba a terminar empapado, pero no importaba, la giró hacia él, bruscamente y la beso.

Ella le empujó hacia atrás de la misma forma que aquella noche, con las mismas lágrimas y Booth se temió lo peor…

-No me hagas esto… por favor

-Huesos yo… - contestó desesperado

-Es un sueño, no hagas que cuando me despierta sin ti este sola. – manifestó rota

-No, mi princesa, no vas a estar sola, cuando despiertes estaré ahí. No pienso marcharme a ningun lado excepto que sea contigo – le dijo acariciando su cara, sonriendo, besándola de nuevo.

-¿Eres real? – contestó esta vez como si de repente con aquel último beso hubiera despertado del sueño.

Él rio a carcajadas….

-¿Tú que crees señorita racional? – sonrió esta vez, le dio un beso en la frente, luego otro en la nariz, en los labios, en el cuello…

Y Brennan soltó un gemido como respuesta.

Él se separó, la miro quería recrearse en ella. Temperance le miró al ver que Booth no continuaba con aquellos besos…

-¿Me amas? – se atrevió a preguntarla…

-No podré amar a nadie más en este mundo, solo tu puedes romperme el corazón y solo tú eres capaz de pegar esos pedazos y recomponerlo. Eres mi vida. Lo eres todo… ¿Crees que te amo lo suficiente? – sonrió Brennan

-Eso es demasiado poético viniendo de ti – contestó Booth con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hoy estoy siendo irracional, mañana quien sabe, así que aprovecha - bromeó

-No voy a darle un no por respuesta que lo sepa Doctora Temperance Brennan – sonrió él

-LlamaméHhuesos, por favor – contestó mientras se mordía los labios…

-No deberías haber hecho eso – la advirtió clavando sus ojos en sus labios, dirigiendo los suyos propios a los de ella, para saborearlos, morderlos con desesperación….

Booth recibió al instante respuesta por parte de Brennan que dirigió los suyos al cuello de él, mientras sus manos le desnudaban con prisa. Él hacía lo propio con ella. Mientras tanto, el agua de la ducha, tibia, seguía cayendo, ahora sobre su piel desnuda.

Fue como si una bomba de relojería hubiera explotado, no tenían suficientes manos para recorrerse, para sentirse, para amarse, se habían necesitado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Mientras sus lenguas se perdían en sus bocas con ansiedad.

Una de las manos de Brennan se dirigió al miembro de él y empezó a darle placer de forma experimentada. Le sintió gemir en su boca, sin dejar de besarse, sus respiraciones eran demasiado entrecortadas….

De repente, en un arrebato Booth cogió a Brennan de las muñecas y la giró para que las apoyara contra la pared a espaldas suyas, y de forma experimentada la penetró, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban sus pechos. Sus movimientos fueron bruscos, rapidos, los gemidos de los dos eran fuertes, extridentes, placenteros, extasiados hasta llegar al punto más algido de todo aquello y él salió de ella, para besarla mientras el orgasmo aún se sentía dentro de sus entrañas.

El agua siguió recorriendo sus cuerpos, esta vez como un bálsamo hasta que llegara la calma y felicidad absoluta. En aquel momento, Booth aprovechó y agarró una esponja, le puso jabón y como si de un rito se tratara empezo a enjabonarla, luego ella hizo lo mismo. Se enjuagaron y cerraron la fuente.

Primero salió Booth que rodeo su cintura con una toalla, luego la ayudó a salir y la rodeo con otra a ella, frente al espejo la abrazó por detrás….

-Te quiero, princesa- sonrió apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

Entonces, ella recordó algo y le miró por el espejo que estaba frente a ellos…

-¿Y Hannah? – preguntó preocupada…

-Todo terminó, ya hace días que lo hizo, ella no era para mi, lo era tú, mi vida – sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la estrujaba entre sus brazos…

Ella simplemente sonrió. Luego cerró los ojos y le sintió. Sintió que aquello era real, que aquello era para siempre, sintió como su corazón se recomponía con la última pieza de su herida….

¿Así que era eso lo que se sentía?

Se volvió a preguntar por segunda vez aquel día y esta vez le gustó….

**FIN**


End file.
